Naruto your so Naive
by Psych-Bite
Summary: A Yaoi in which Naruto is a clueless little uke who needs a little book work, contains multiple pairings, the main will be SasuNaru, and that goes in Seme/Uke order, enjoy, R&R, the rating may change!
1. Chapter 1 Naru's PoV

_**~~~I hope you enjoy this! *(^_^)v, also I enjoy flames!~~~**_

~~_**disclaimer- If I owned any of the characters mentioned do you think I would waste my time writing fan fiction? didn't think so.~~**_

~_**warning- this contains Yaoi as in boy on boy action, it also contains a pedo Kakashi. If you no like you no read ~**_

Sasuke looked at me and Sakura waiting for a response, I glanced at Sakura she looked shocked and confused, I was just confused. "What does that mean finish your sentence teme!" I shouted trying desperately to understand what the ebony haired boy had just said "..." Sakura coughed

"Sakura-cha~n! That teme is trying to confuse me!" Sakura burst into laughter while Sasuke stared at me. "I'm bye" Sasuke repeated. I tilted my head and scrunched my eyes together "Wha~t?" I questioned, "Are you leaving, or something?" Sakura fell to the floor laughing, "N-Naruto....he means...b-bisexual!"

She got out through the laughing. "What's that mean?" I asked not getting it, I had never heard that word before. Sakura stopped laughing at me and Sasuke continued to stare, "..." Sakura stood and brushed her pink dress off, "Figure it out on your own baka." She glared at me and walked over to Sasuke. "b-but Sakura-cha~n!"

She shook her head and raised her hand, she then walked away from the training grounds "Figure it out." hmm girls are really mean "Sasuke-teme what does bismexusal mean!?" I asked taking a few steps closer to him "The word is bisexual dobe" he smirked at me, by now he was within a foot of me "..." I pouted

"Don't call me dobe! Teme!" I glared at him and stepped closer to be more intimidating, it didn't work instead he grabbed my hands an put them above my head, soon I was shoved into a tree. "Sasuke-teme what are you doing!"I screeched twisting and trying to pull my hands free, "That hurts let. me. go!" I yelled facing him.

I stopped struggling and glared at him, he was completely pushed up against me "Sasuke..." I wined "hn" he looked at me still smirking "It means, dobe, that I like both men and women" he stated still pushing against me, I struggled weakly to escape the hold, it was no use.

"S-so I like Iruka and Tsunade, I didn't know they had such a long word for being normal.." Sasuke groaned. "I like as in want to kiss or be sexually active with both men and women" he growled out glaring at me, but he never removed his body from mine and he didn't let go of my hands.

"Your weird teme! Does that mean you want to kiss me?!" I questioned loudly "Yes, Sasuke does it?" we heard the voice I looked over Sasuke's shoulder and spotted our sensei, Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei tell Sasuke to let me go~!" I yelled to the older male "Sasuke?" I saw Sasuke roll his eyes and he dropped my hands.

He stepped away and turned to glare at sensei "Naruto-_chan_ come here." Kakashi told me though he called me 'chan' I walked over to him and around Sasuke."What sensei?" I asked stopping in front of him and looking up, "Hmm, Naruto-_chan _your so _cute_." he told me leaning down and patting me on the head.

"I. am. not. cute." I said stopping my foot to get my words through "yeah you are," I heard Sasuke's voice from behind me, I turned around and looked at him "am not!" I told him "are too" Kakashi and Sasuke said at the same time, "Sasuke, and sensei are mean..." I told them. I heard sensei chuckle and turned to look at him.

"What's so funny Kakashi-sensei?" I questioned the grey haired man "Hmm, nothing Naruto-_chan_" I sighed "You guys are confusing me!" I was beginning to feel annoyed. "I'm sorry Naruto-_chan_ let me clarify." Kakashi told me as he knelt down and put his hands around my waist "Don't Kakashi..." I heard Sasuke growl.

Kakashi gently pulled me close to him "What are you doing sensei?" I asked, he switched to using on hand to hold me and used his other to pull down his mask, I gasped "sensei, your so handsome. Why do you wear a mask?" I told and asked him "So I don't accidentally pull some one into my sharingun, Naruto-_chan._"

He pulled me closer and I soon felt his lips over mine, they were rough and gently "s-sensei" I spoke into his lips, I gasped when he entered his tongue into my mouth. I used my small hands to push him away, and whipped my lips off with my jacket sleeve, I felt some one yanking on the back of my jacket.

"Let go of him sensei before I tell on you for sexually assaulting Naruto..." I felt sensei relinquish his hold on me "hmm, ok Sasuke" he said with a chuckle in his voice. "Bye bye Naruto-_chan" _ I waved at him before he poofed away "Kakashi-sensei was weird today, wasn't he Sasuke?" I turned back to the glowering boy.

"That ass..." he growled out, "hmm, Sasuke that's not very nice, though him kissing me was a surprise." I frowned why had sensei kissed me any way, I'm not a girl, he said I was cute, does that mean he thinks I look like a girl, but Sasuke agreed that I was cute does he think I look like a girl too?

"Ne, Sasuke-teme do you think I look like a girl?" Sasuke scoffed and rolled his eyes "No, baka you don't look anything like a girl..." I frowned why did they call me cute then, boys can't be cute "Teme! I'm not cute, boys can't be cute!" I told him making my self sound intelligible.

Well at least I thought I had sounded intelligible, Sasuke had thought it was funny because he laughed and smirked at me. "dobe of course boys can be cute, how else can you tell uke from seme?" he asked me I turned to face him and tugged of my jacket so he would free it."What are those?" I asked him when he let go of my jacket.

"Your not serious are you? Your not really that naive...are you?" he looked hurt if possible, and his voice sounded cold and frantic. My eyebrows scrunched together and I bit my lip "I'm sorry" I told him, I don't know why but I felt that i need to apologize for not knowing things.

I know that when I get the chance I'll read a dictionary, that will keep me from feeling stupid whenever I asked a question. "Naruto..." Sasuke shook his head back and forth. "come on I'll take you home." Sasuke told me and grabbed my sleeve he led me off the training grounds.

"S-Sasuke y-you don't h-have to p-pull me!" I told him yanking out of his grasp, he stopped walking and mumbled some thing I didn't hear, I ignored it and we continued on in the direction of my home, until Sasuke took an unneeded turn, I followed him, and we entered district C,

Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru lived in this district. "Sasuke where are we going?" I asked him letting my confusion show. "To see Nara, you might be staying with him tonight, that is if he agrees." I shrugged curious but by Sasuke's tone I knew he wouldn't tell me anything else.

Nara...oh right that's Shikamaru! Shikamaru Nara I giggled to myself at how stupid I would have looked if I asked who Nara was. "What is it that you find so funny Naruto?" Sasuke questioned me, he stopped and looked at me "...well I was just laughing at how stupid I would have sounded if I asked who Nara was..."

I laughed dryly, Sasuke smirked "You would have sounded quite dumb." he told me before he turned and we started to walk again "..." I coughed. it had been so silent "..." no one was talking and it made me nervous even if it was only me and Sasuke walking. We arrived at Shikamaru's home in a short time frame and Sasuke knocked.

When Shikamaru answered he raised an eyebrow, Sasuke stepped up and whispered in his ear, Shikamaru nodded and looked at me "Naruto your gonna stay with me for the next couple of days...to study" I frowned so that was why we came to see Shikamaru cause he was really smart and Sasuke apparently thought I needed a tutor.

I walked inside and greeted Shikamaru with a smile and a pat on the back, we walked through, the front room and stopped in front of a man that was a lot older but looked like Shikamaru, and a kind looking women, they stood the women shook my hand "Nice to meet you Naruto, I'm Yoshino Nara"

Yoshino hugged me and stepped away, in her place Shikamaru's dad took my hand and shook is hard "Hello, We've heard about you, I'm Shikaku Nara, stay as long as you need to" he smiled a tired smile , before he and his wife sat back down. Shikamaru sighed "come on Naruto, I've got a lot to teach you."

_**~~~This was just suppose to be a random thing that popped into my head like right before I went to sleep but when I woke up and read what I wrote I like it and wanted to write more, I have the second chapter complete d but I just wanted to see how this one would turn out. R&R~~~**_


	2. Chapter 2 Naru's PoV

**~~~OK this is the chapter I told you I wrote cause I did write it~~~**

**~~Disclaimer- I really do wish I owned the Naruto characters so I could make as many Yaoi couples as I wanted, but they unfortunately are owned by Masashi Kishimoto :(~~**

**~Warning- This contains Yaoi, multiple pairing with Naruto being the uke...yummy....~**

**Kirei – hmm I think Sasuke should rape Naruto-chan **

**Naruto – Whaaaaaaaaaaat?!?!?!?!**

**Sasuke – Don't make me the criminal...have Neji do it...**

**Naruto – Neji? Whaaaa?**

**Kirei – Don't get your panties in a knot...it was a joke... perhaps**

**Sasuke - *Glare***

**Naruto - *Hides behind Sasuke***

**Kirei – wow you two are so boring...wont let me do nothing... *Pouts***

**Naruto – Oh my god just start the chapter!**

**Kirei - ….oh that....ok on with the stories!**

**Sasuke – ….Story...**

**Kirei – Whatever *Rolls eyes* spelling-grammatical-freak**

**Sasuke – hn...*Glares***

We stepped into Shikamaru's room, I looked around, there was not surprisingly very little in the room considering all the boy did was sleep. I sighed and flopped down on Shikamaru's bed. "Naruto, sit up, remember studying?" Oh yeah that's why I'm here in the first place isn't it? I sat up and nodded, "Troublesome" Shikamaru sighed.

He went to a shelf and looked through his collection, when he found the book he was looking for he grabbed it and yanked it down and tossed it to me in one fluid motion. *Bam* "OW!" I shrieked "Shikamaru warn a guy when your going to throw stuff!" I told him rubbing my sore forehead "Your suppose to be a ninja..." he mumbled.

I stuck out my tongue, and looked at the book that was now in my lap, Shikamaru sat down on the bed with me, he leaned on the wall. The book was called 'Come Come Paradise Yaoi Version' I looked at the browned haired boy and frowned, "Shikamaru,did you steal Kakashi's favorite book?" I asked confused, he sighed "...no I own it...." told me.

Shikamaru took the book from me and patted the space next to him "I'm gonna teach you" he told me, hmm this sound suspicious, and what does Yaoi mean is it some type of game, what is he going to teach me? "What's Ya-oi" I asked as I scooted next to him, he sighed "One would think that you have no brains, look at the cover idiot" I looked at the book in his hands.

There was this guy with this other guy and they were.... "Ahh my virgin eyes!" I screamed after looking at the book "How troublesome" he said trying to calm me, why were those guys....ugh that looked so....I cant even find the words for how that made me feel...."Naruto calm down and sit back" I rested my eyes on Shikamaru, "I wanna try it!"

I told him, Shikamaru I noted was fairly attractive and he seemed ok with every thing "With who idiot?" I blinked he called me an idiot "Hey! Don't call me an idiot!" I was annoyed again, Shikamaru blinked "With me?" he asked pointing to himself, I felt my face heat up I hadn't even thought about what I had said earlier "uh, well who else would I mean?" I asked him sarcastically.

Shikamaru's eyes widened before he smirked and they narrowed. What had I just gotten myself into "Sure Naruto well try it" I smiled at least he would help me understand some of the things "How about I be seme, since your so cute" Shikamaru said logically I crossed my arms "I'm not cute.... what's seme?" I asked Shikamaru, hoping he wouldn't be surprised that I didn't know.

"Seme is the dominate one in a male/male or female/female relationship" he defined for me not looking at all surprised, I smiled, and then frowned, "Wait so well be in a relationship if we try it?" Shikamaru shrugged "Depends on if you want to be..." he told me my eyes widened "I'm not ready for that" Shikamaru shrugged again and sighed.

Shikamaru wants a relationship with me, so he likes me, and he called me cute so now three people think I look like a girl, that's not fair I'm out numbered that's three to one, so not fair. Firs sensei calls me cute then Sasuke and now Shikamaru, who's next let me guess Kiba! I rolled my eyes t the thought and came back to reality to find Shikamaru waving a hand in front of my face.

"Naruto, you keep spacing-out maybe we should just go to sleep..." I yawned just then realizing how tried I actually was. "um ok, but where am I suppose to sleep...there's only one bed..." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and laid down in bed he pulled me toward him "We'll try those 'things' tomorrow, and we'll both be sleeping in here on the bed."

I shrugged to tired to really care, "Hey...Naruto can you turn off the light...I don't wanna get up..." I sighed and nodded, I looked around the room and blinked... where is the light switch how am I suppose to turn of the light of there's now light switch, I panicked. When I felt the weight in the bed shift I tensed, then Shikamaru stood walked over to the door and towards the lamp.

He reached inside the light cover and the light turned off...what did he do, was that magic? The bed shifted again, I couldn't see anything...I felt arms wrap around my waist and breath on my ear "Naruto time for sleeping, lay down..." the arms disappeared as did the breath, I laid down and pulled the covers over me, I felt Shikamaru's back pressed against mine.

O.&yumO.&yumO.&yumO.&yumO.&yumO.&yumO.&yumO.&yumO.&yumO.&yumO.&yumO.&yumO.&yumO.&yumO.o.O

I opened my eyes and felt so warm and comfortable, my pillow was soft and moving up in down in a rhythm...wait pillows don't move...I opened my eyes only to have them widen, I was laying on top of, yes on top of Shikamaru, his hands were wrapped around my waist preventing me from moving without waking him up.

I felt my cheeks heat as I realized that some time during the night Shikamaru must have taken off his shirt...at the same time I realized my hand was stuck in the worst place possible... guess just guess where... if you guessed his crotch, you were right! Which meant that if I struggled to get out of his vice like grip I would be giving him pleasure...WHAT? I'm not dumb enough to not know THAT!

I yawned and turned my head at least Shikamaru had an alarm clock it read 3:48am ok now that is was to early to even concern my self with, I rested my head back on Shikamaru, and slowly drifted back into my sweet, sweet dreams of...ramen. What else would you expect me to dream of other than the almighty ramen noodles?

O.&yumO.&yumO.&yumO.&yumO.&yumO.&yumO.&yumO.&yumO.&yumO.&yumO.&yumO.&yumO.&yumO.&yumO.o.O

"Naruto" The ramen king's voice sounded surprisingly like Shikamaru's "Naruto wake up" ok what the heck is with the kings voic...My eyes slowly opened and I blinked, I was staring straight into Shikamaru's deep brown eyes I felt my hands clench around something and Shikamaru moaned...Oh god what did I just do "N-Naruto please move your h-hand" Shikamaru pleaded,

I tried to but Shikamaru was still holding me in place and my struggles finally made him realize why I hadn't moved, he released me and I rolled off him, unfortunately I rolled into air and landed hard on the hardwood floor "ah that hurts" I said rubbing my sore bum. Shikamaru stared down at me "Sorry" he told me smirking, I rolled my eyes and climbed over Shikamaru to the other side of the bed.

"What time is it?" I asked yawning the last time I was up was around 3 or 4 how could anyone remember the specific time "6:54am" Shikamaru Yawned and stood up it was about that time that I realized he was only in his boxers, not that there's anything wrong with that just I felt strange now knowing that I had slept with a half naked man.

I sighed, "How troublesome" I heard from across the room, I glanced over, Shikamaru had his head stuck in a closet. "Hey Shikamaru when you get dressed let's get some ramen from Ichiraku I'm hungry" I told him wining slightly, my stomach growled loudly and I heard Shikamaru chuckle, I glanced at my stomach which seemed to have gotten smaller, I could see my ribs...now that's weird

"Never mind Ichiraku's I have a nice recipe that I think you'll like" Shikamaru told me pulling on a pair of pants. He reached in and pulled out a random shirt and pulled it over his head he was in his usual outfit, and I in mine, I decide not to wear my orange jacket so I pulled it off and wrapped it around my waist, now I was in a black shirt with an orange swirl in the middle of the stomach.

Shikamaru opened the door to his room and stepped out I followed him into the kitchen area. Shikamaru reached into a cabinet and pulled out a piece of green paper "Here Naruto read the recipe to me" I look down at the green paper it had a ramen recipe on it and apparently I was expected to read it out loud "Come on we don't have all day." Shikamaru sighed

I began to read:

"Get out 2 ramen Bricks,10 Packets Taco bell Fire sauce, 1 Bottle Tabasco, 1 Finely chopped Habanero Pepper and Cheese, grated "

I look up he had already gotten everything out and was waiting for further instruction.

"ok now, Start the ramen as usual. If using filter, put pepper in filter and paperclip the filter to the side of the pot. As ramen cooks, add the Fire sauce and the Tabasco. Do not overcook. When finished, put noodles in bowl, add grated cheese, stir, eat, enjoy."

"Hey Shikamaru is it done now?" I asked glancing at him he was done with whatever he had to do, I raised an eyebrow "No Naruto we have to wait, and then add the cheese" I sighed what was the point of making ramen if it wasn't finished immediately? "Oi Shikamaru why didn't we just go to Ichiraku's? It would have been easier.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes "Don't you think I know that idiot..." I glared at him he had called me an idiot for the third time already "Stop it!" He looked at me quizzically "Stop what?" he asked me looking amused "Stop calling me an idiot!" Shikamaru sighed and closed his eyes "I call you an idiot because you act like one if you acted less idiotic then I wouldn't call you an idiot."

I blinked...oh, I kind of had to agree that I act sort of idiotic sometimes but only when I'm confused cause I really don't usually think things through enough, but why would it even matter, well it does anyway isn't this one of the reasons I'm even here, wait no one even explained anything to me "Shikamaru tell me what Sasuke said."

Shikamaru walked into the living area and sat down on the couch he switched on the T.V. ""He told me to watch you closely, give you whatever you wanted, and to protect you and teach you while he does some research."I joined him on the couch and relaxed. Protect me... from what? What did he have to research? I rolled my eyes Sasuke was confusing some, no all the time.

Shikamaru glanced at me and put his arm on the back of the seat behind my neck "Hey Naruto should we try those things now?" he questioned I shrugged, he used the arm on top of the couch to pull me closer to him, He sighed "Naruto sit on my lap." he told me I looked at him confused, why did I have to sit on his lap?

I sighed and climbed on his lap, "Now look at me" I turned to face him, he was REALLY close, why were we doing this, oh yeah cause I wanted to try it. He leaned in to me our lips inches apart, "Fill in the distance Naruto" he breathed out "Um" I did what I was told and leaned in until our lips finally met, I felt strange like I don't kn ow just really good.

Shikamaru nibbled on my bottom lip lightly asking for entry, I slowly gave it to him, when his tongue went into my mouth I gasped, which unintentionally made me suck in his tongue making him moan, he brushed his tongue over mine and I slowly reacted and our tongues battled for dominance, I gave up after awhile and let Shikamaru's tongue lead the dance.

I felt my chest tighten and my head go dizzy, I needed air, I pulled away a trail of saliva was connecting our lips I peck him on the lips to brake it "Naruto have you done this before?" he asked I nodded, "The kiss with Sasuke though that was an accident and lasted like 2 seconds, but Kakashi kissed me close to the way you just did though it only lasted for a couple seconds."

Shikamaru's eyes had widened "oh...was I not suppose to say anything about that?" Shikamaru nodded, "Probably" I rolled my eyes I once again had made an idiot out of myself "Naruto could you not breath?" I stared at Shikamaru "That was the reason I pulled away." Shikamaru nodded and sighed shaking his head

"Your suppose to breath through your nose, when kissing people." I blinked "oh" Shikamaru chuckled and I giggled "right... I knew that." I told him still giggling "sure you did" he laughed out "lets try again." I told him he smirked "Of course whatever Naruto-chan wants just like Sasuke told me" I laughed, "right"

We leaned in again right before our lips met the timer went of making me jump out of his lap and fall on my ass, "I only seem to get hurt when your involved Shikamaru!" I told him slightly angry at that fact "Your ramen is done Naruto" Shikamaru smiled, I jumped off the floor and ran into the kitchen I went over to the over an hit the button to stop the beeping, and grabbed my ramen.

I set the pot on the table and added the grated cheese and mixed it, I split it into two bowls mine very large and Shikamaru's quite small. I had two pairs of chop sticks I set one pair next to Shikamaru's bowl, I sat down at the table and broke mine and began to eat I was half way through when Shikamaru walked in.

"You know I would roll my eyes but its to tiresome" I looked up and gulped down the ramen in my mouth "Damn Shikamaru this is good! Eat your before I do!" I told him before diving back into my bowl of very hot ramen, Shikamaru was sitting and eating the next time I looked up apparently he took my threat seriously or he was just hungry...either is fine!

I licked my lip when I finished and walked back into the living room, Shikamaru had turned off the T.V. so I put it back on, and flopped down on the couch, right were Shikamaru had sat before we ate our ramen, the doorbell rung "I'll get it!" I yelled and jumped over the couch and over to the door, I looked through the peep hole and saw a gray hoodie with a puppy on it.

"Shikamaru! Kiba's here" I yelled through the house, I yelped and covered my mouth...I just yelled through the house when people could be sleeping...I opened the door slowly making sure it didn't squeak, "Hey Shika-Naruto?" Kiba stood in the door way and stared at me "What are you doing here?" I rolled my eyes typical rude Kiba.

"Shikamaru its for you!" I yelled and my eyes widened...I had to get control of my yelling...Shikamaru walked in the room looking amused "Right on time Kiba, right now Naruto is staying with me...to 'Study' I called you to ask you to help me..." Kiba grinned "Sure, I'll help, what subject, you know I'm no good at math...."

They left me out, they are so rude, I'm right here and their talking about me, though it is surprising that Kiba hasn't cracked one joke...it's probably coming later, or he owes Shikamaru something, wait why did Shikamaru even ask for Kiba's of all people for help? Also when did Shikamaru call Kiba, if I remember correctly the only time I was away from him he was eating...oh..

.

"Good so lets all go to my room" Shikamaru had apparently had a whole conversation and I had spaced out, whatever, I followed them up the stairs and sat next to Kiba on the bed, "So why did you call Kiba for help?" I asked he looked at me confused "Didn't you hear me I asked you if it was ok and you nodded you head..." I shrugged "What's he helping with?"

The question went unanswered as Kiba grinned wildly, I felt my self be push to lay down on the bed, and saw Kiba's face over mine he put his legs on either side of my legs, and put his arms on either side of my head "um, not that I mind really but WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!" I asked him calmly...

He leaned in and nuzzled my neck with his nose, he traveled to my collarbone, I felt a wetness on me, and gulped, what was Kiba doing?! I opened my eyes that had closed some where along the time of nuzzling, I glanced at Shikamaru who was leaning on the front board watching carefully, "Ah...nmm...K-Kiba" I moaned whatever he was doing I liked it a lot...

Suddenly Kiba, the wetness and the warmth were gone and sitting next to me, "There is something wrong with Naruto, he's to submissive" Kiba told Shikamaru in a serious tone before quirking a grin "He's never submissive, especially when I'm concerned" I looked at Shikamaru he was nodding, your right, no wonder Sasuke told me to watch him carefully, and protect him....

_**~~~Because I'm mean I'm gonna end here, now even I don't know what's wrong with Naruto but I would love some idea's...~~~**_

_**~~thanks for reading~~**_

_**~R&F~**_


	3. Chapter 3 Sasu's PoV

**~~~I will usually update every five days, if not within a week or ten days.~~~**

**~~Disclaimer – I'm kind of sad I have to repeat this but...me no own Naruto & its characters~~**

**~Warning – Yes you need to be warned, this is Yaoi(boyXboy)so leave if you don't like it...surprising you got this far already, you better hope you like Yaoi~**

**Kirei – hm,ok this is my third chapter...am I aloud to cry in joy?**

**Naruto – You put me with Kiba, and Shikamaru! You bitch!**

**Sasuke – Submissive Naruto, only in my dreams...**

**Naruto – *Wide eyes* What was that Sasuke-teme?**

**Sasuke – *Smirk* nothing...hn**

**Kirei – Aw love birds!**

**Sasuke & Naruto - *Glare* Bitch!**

**Kirei – I will now start the story before I am killed**

**Naruto – Enjoy! *Glaring at Kirei, and said through clenched teeth***

**Kirei – Please review, I need it to live**

**Sasuke – hn...**

**Naruto – You can't always have the last word teme & don't be so desperate Kirei!**

**Sasuke – hn...dobe, oh and Kirei says thank's for your help to _Kitsune-No-Kaze_ she loved the idea! She also used it...**

I sighed and closed the 42nd document, I had opened I needed to know whats was wrong with Naruto, not only was the dobe being submissive to all males but he was also giving off a pheromone that attracted all males, no matter the age or sexual preference...that explained Kakashi and all the men that had been eying Naruto on the way over to Shikamaru's.

What did not make sense was what was causing it. I turned off the computer and left to see Tsunade if anyone knew it had to be her. If she didn't know I don't know what I'll do, I left Naruto with Shikamaru, because he has the least chance of being raped while there, Shikamaru's to lazy, and he probably figured out something was wrong with Naruto.

O.&yumO.&yumO.&yumO.&yumO.&yumO.&yumO.&yumO.&yumO.&yumO.&yumO.&yumO.&yumO.&yumO.&yumO.o.O

I knocked on the window to Tsunade's office, after a moment Tsunade looked through and stared at me, I waited until she opened the window, only idiots mouth things through the window...like Naruto...hmm...I jumped into the room and turned to face Tsunade, "What is it Sasuke?" The women asked crossing her arms.

"Naruto, is being submissive to males." I told he being sure that my face didn't twitch, I was worried, there was no reason to let this women know that though. I was surprised when her mouth dropped into an O and she started to pace tapping he fingers on he thigh, "Do you have any idea what is wrong with him...?" I asked my eyes following her movements.

"Let me see...when does it start...and at what season?" Tsunade was mumbling things to her self she suddenly snapped, and pointed, she turned to me a grin on her face "Its mating season...and Kyuu is a uke" I stared at her Kyuu? What was that? Who was that and what did they have to do with Naruto? Also who's mating?"

"What?" I asked staring at her, confusion shaded her face before she rolled her eyes and smirked "You don't know yet, whatever just keep Naruto away from males and do not think to harshly of the men he attracts, but tell him, "That Kyuu is an uke and its mating season for him so he will attract all guys no matter age or preference." her smile was gone.

I nodded and jumped out the window, I would pay Naruto a visit at Shikamaru's the next day, right now the time was unknown to me but I had an idea that it was a little to late to visit considering the sun had gone down, I yawned and shifted the weight in my feet, before I jumped to the ground to walk back home.

A light flashed suddenly in my eyes making everything go bright and then black before things slowly began to come back, the first thing, or color I saw was pink, and then green, as my vision slowly came back to me, I sighed relieved but only slightly, It was Sakura, my pink haired friend with emerald eyes, she smiled brightly.

"Hello Sasuke-kun, has Naruto-baka figured out what you meant yet?" The question was an easily answered one but I hesitated in answering, I myself was still unsure of the answer "hn" this reply more or less always worked "Sasuke, I'll walk with you until we reach your compound." I shrugged, it really didn't matter to me.

We reached my compound and I waved Sakura away. My home had always seemed like a bad place to live but it was closer to the training yards then my other team mates, which I like, dammit, what if Shikamaru invited guest over to his home...there are certainly three out of the rookie twelve that I really did not want Naruto meeting with: Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuuga Neji.

Neji, because of his attitude toward a normal Naruto, and because of how Naruto will submit, and Neji would love that, it was a chance for him to over take the blonde boy, plus him having those creepy eyes makes him pretty untrustworthy well at least it does in my opinion, who can trust someone who can see through everything...?

Shino, because of his bugs there is no way that a creepy dude that never talks and would make a better stalker than ninja is ok to trust alone with Naruto. Than there are the sun glasses that he wears everywhere you cant trust a person who eyes you cant see, he might have already checked out everyone, you cant tell by hidden eyes...

Kiba, he is loud and brunt and in many ways just like Naruto, but Kiba had instinct and when a female dog is in heat I have no doubt that Kiba would be all over her, and Naruto was sending off a pheromone that was probably more effective in attracting dogs and Kiba doesn't hesitate, plus he has always thought of Naruto as a rival it's some thing to beat him in.

I went to my room and climbed in bed there was no doubt that this problem could be solved in the morning....

O.&yumO.&yumO.&yumO.&yumO.&yumO.&yumO.&yumO.&yumO.&yumO.&yumO.&yumO.&yumO.&yumO.&yumO.o.O

Ow...my hand...ow...stuck... "ah...ow" dammit my...ow...hand got stuck in...ah....my hair, while I slept...ow...sniff. I sat up making sure to not move my hand from my head and slowly began to work the knots that had formed around my head of, if anyone had ever said that bed head was good I disagree entirely there is nothing 'good' about a messy head.(1)

I got the knots undone and rubbed at my sore wrist, not only had it gotten tangled to my head, but I had slept on it...I looked at it and was amazed by the rings of red that either went in or pushed out, almost like art...very painful art, I climbed out of the bed and winced, the floor was cold, especially on bare feet, I grabbed my socks out of my dresser and slipped them on.

I walked slowly and carefully in the dark to my door, I pulled it open and walked to the front hall, I stepped into my shoes and rubbed my eyes, I blinked and groaned, I felt awful, my hair felt disgusting, but it was clean, and my whole body was cold. I blinked and yawned, I had yet to look at a clock...I walked around a book on the floor and into the kitchen the time was 7:42am

I had woken up early than I had planned to...I walked around the kitchen until my alarm clock went off at 8am then I stepped into my room and turned it of, I walked through the house to the front door, I grabbed the keys handing next to it pulled open the door and locked it behind me I then placed my keys in my pocket, It was still to early to wake up Shikamaru.

So I walked to the training grounds and worked on my Chindori fire jutsu...after awhile I got tired of it and sat down under a tree to rest, and closed my eyes...a little while later I heard yelling and stomping...I jumped up into the tree before I was spotted and looked at who had come, A blond girl, and a dark haired girl...Yamanaka Ino and Hyuuga Hinata, I blinked Hinata was talking or yelling openly...

I jumped down and stood in front of Ino "You got her to speak normally?" I asked Ino using 'her' as a reference to Hinata. Ino stared at me her eyes wide, Hinata hid behind Ino "H-hello Sa-Sasuke-k-kun" I felt myself frown Ino was stuttering, I scanned the girls and noted that Hinata was holding Ino's arm behind her back, and Ino looked panicked.

"Hinata" Ino said hesitantly "Um..feels more...mmf...comfortable with me..." I raised an eye brow and looked back at Hinata, her grip had tightened in the middle of the sentence "hmm...that's fine be, I'm leaving now..." I walked past the kunoichi and jumped up into a tree, I listened intently to the girls trying to sort out why Hinata was seeming so forceful...

"Hinata! What were you thinking! You could have ruined it!!" Hinata sounded loud and angry. What was 'it'? Why was she shouting at herself? I suppressed my chakra and decided to follow them, I had nothing better to do for a couple of hours. "S-sorry...Ino, I didn't realize t-that you di-didn't want to tell any-anyone..." Ino was talking to herself...and stuttering...

I jumped down and over to them once again. "What's going on?" I questioned Hinata this time. "Just go away Sasuke! It's none of your business!" She shouted at me very unlikely to ever happen... "Ino" I said "What!?" Hinata growled out and crossed her arms. Her eyes then widened and she slapped her forehead "Fine" she growled out

"I messed up my Shintenshin!" Hinata yelled to me. Shintenshin is a ninjutsu from the Yamanaka clan...wait so Ino was in...and Hinata was in...(2)I felt myself smirking this was a joke right, how could you mess up suck an easy jutsu like that and get stuck in another person, better yet why had they transferred to each other that was not suppose to happen either.

"Wait so Hinata is Ino and Ino is Hinata?" They both nodded at me and Ino started turning red "I-I had activated m-my Byakugan when s-she started t-the ju-jutsu..." she trailed of not having really any idea as to what had happened. Hinata was glaring at Ino and looked angry, It was a strange thing to see. "Maybe you should see the Hokage she may be able to fix this."

I almost laughed at them it was to goofy seeing a timid Ino, and a confident, angry Hinata, a once in a lifetime chance. "hm tell me how it works out later" I said casually and turned away, this had defiantly made my day more...interesting. I walked on for awhile and decide to get some food, I steered myself toward town and sighed Ichiraku's sounded good right now.

O.&yumO.&yumO.&yumO.&yumO.&yumO.&yumO.&yumO.&yumO.&yumO.&yumO.&yumO.&yumO.&yumO.&yumO.o.O

I sat myself down on a stool and waited for Ayame to serve me. She stood in front of me a few seconds after I sat down "Ah Uchiha-san what will you be having today?" I thought about it for a moment and decided on Naruto's favorite. "A small bowl of miso ramen and a tomato." I rolled my eyes when she smiled, she was an overly happy girl that knew I liked tomatoes.

Yes as strange as it may sound I like tomatoes, but I also like most healthy things that help keep up my strength. She came back with my tomato and miso ramen and set them in front of me, I closed my eyes and inhaled the smell it was delicious, I broke my chopsticks and began to eat. The bowl was gone within a subtle amount of time and I left the stand after paying the proper amount.

I had the tomato on hand though and took a bite out of it sweet and tangy plus really juicy. I headed myself toward Shikamaru's house and rolled my eyes when I walked up to the door, of course the would make me wait, I knocked and was surprised to see Inuzuka answer the door. "Kiba, what are you doing here" my question I made sure came out calm and well cold.

The Inuzuka grinned "I'm here to help Shikamaru with Naruto. Why are you here?" He asked me after answering my question, I almost growled how could Shikamaru invite this dog over here! "I'm here to pick up Naruto...how long have you been here?" I asked him and my eyes widened when he smirked "Two or three days give or take..." I felt my nose wrinkle.

"hn...tell the dobe I'm here to get him." I smirked Kiba growled "Fine. Whatever. Come inside." I walked in the door and Kiba ran up the stairs "Oi! Naruto your boyfriends here!" My eyes widened, boyfriend what did he mean by that? "Who!?" I heard Naruto scream and then heard a slap "Naruto stop hitting yourself noise level doesn't matter my moms at work and my dads on a mission."

This one had come from Shikamaru "oh, ok then! Kiba who's here?" I heard a growl "Your boyfriend!" Naruto came over to the staircase and turned red "Um...hey teme. Is my time her up already?" Shikamaru came and stood behind Naruto and Kiba stood next to Shikamaru "Yeah...come on dobe" the red retreated and Naruto came down the stairs Shikamaru and Kiba followed him.

When he got to the bottom of the stairs he turned around and waited for the other two. When the finally got to the bottom of the stairs, Naruto walked over to Shikamaru and leaned in and KISSED him on the lips. Then he when over to the Inuzuka and KISSED him on the lips but Kiba took advantage and pulled him in for a deeper kiss that made Naruto close his eyes and sigh.

Kiba looked over at me while he was MAKINGOUT with Naruto and I could almost see the smirk in his eyes, I hadn't even noticed my jaw drop until Shikamaru came over and lifted it back up "We had a lot of fun while we were here." Naruto broke the kiss with Kiba he had apparently been low on air and was breathing heavily he turned around and looked at me.

"ok teme, uh I'm ready to uh go." I rolled my eyes "come on dobe" I closed the door behind us and felt my chest tighten they had both done things that led Naruto to kissing them...I bit my lip to keep myself from growling They had touched MY Naruto. Wait 'MY Naruto?' where had that come from he wasn't mine to be possessive over, and he wasn't mine to touch.

Naruto and I walked down the street for awhile, then I stopped him "I went to the Hokage and she told me to tell you, 'Its mating season for Kyuu and that Kyuu is the uke.'" Naruto's eyes widened and then went blank for a long time, suddenly he blinked and his eyes started to regain the color they had lost, "oh its um true..." I raised an eyebrow...what had just happened?

"Who's Kyuu?" I asked him it was a simple question. "Um the Kyuubi." hm what did the Kyuubi have to do with Naruto? "Whats Kyuu have to do with you?" This time he turned red "Uh do you know the story of the Kyuubi?" He asked me, Of course I actually paid attention in the academy "Yeah the Kyuubi was sealed away on October 10, into an host, but they never told us who."

I recited this to him "Um and do you know my birthday." he bit his lip and his eyes looked worried "October 10..." Wait so Naruto was the... "oh...Your the..." Naruto shook his head back and forth "No! I'm no-not the Kyuubi he was sealed inside me the day I was born!" He told me not really shouting because he didn't want anyone to know but loud enough to get his point through.

I smirked of course the dobe would worry...no wonder the village looked down on and hated him, he was worried that I would jump to conclusions and blame all the murders of the Kyuubi on him "Naruto I don't blame you." He smiled and leaned into me, before I knew what had happened he had kissed me...or pecked me on the lips... "Hey Sasuke...Kyuu says your hot and I should let you make me yours"

My eyes widened once again, Naruto was..flirting with me...and wanted to get in my pant...that's perfectly fine with me, I winked and led Naruto to my district and into the Uchiha complex, "Wow teme! You live here!?" he said loudly I felt a small smile graze my face, but then frowned "Yeah..." My whole family had died here and Naruto was complementing the size.....

"Naruto don't go in there!" I told him when he started to head into my parents bed room "Why teme? He asked me but closed the door he had opened. I bit my lip "Th-that's my parents room..." I told him and walked over to where he stood "You...don't walk randomly through here it holds to many memories of my family." His eyes widened "I'm sorry Sasuke." He told me and stepped away.

"Lets..um go to Ichiraku's I'm starving!" he told me I rolled my eyes he was ALWAYS starving "Fine dobe but your buying, his nose wrinkled but he smile "Whatever teme, that's what you always say!" he ran ahead of me and out of the complex, I sighed and went after him there is no doubt in my mind that he would some how leave me to pay for it.

I caught up to him and grabbed his shoulder "Lets go to the training grounds after we eat." I told him, I kind of hoped that we would run into Ino and Hinata. "Oh Naruto Hinata is Ino and Ino is Hinata." I told him smirking, he looked at me curiously "What does that mean?" he asked and I almost laughed, "They got stuck in Ino's Shintenshin, except they switched minds."

He stared at me for a moment and then burst into laughter "Oh I wish I could have seen that!" He told me and I sighed "I know dobe" I walked ahead of him and waited when he screamed "TEME STOP!"

(1)has anyone ever actually woke up with there hand stuck in there hair? It hurts!

(2)Yes I know its kind of random but its more or less a filler.

~~~Thank you for reading this far!~~~

~~My dog died so I took a few days off writing so it took longer than I thought it would.~~

~Please Review its not very hard just press the pretty button!~


	4. Chapter 4 Naru's PoV

_**~~~Disclaimer – No, as much as I want to own the characters mentioned, sadly I do not ~~~**_

_**~~Warning – You need to be warned I swear! Don't yell at me, It's only partly my fault!~~**_

_**~I have complete writers block so, I'm sorry in advance if the chapter sucks {1}~**_

_**Kirei- Hello??**_

_**Shikamaru- Hm?**_

_**Kiba- Where am I?**_

_**Neji- I have no idea.**_

_**Ino- Were in Kirei's head duh**_

_**Hinata- W-Why?**_

_**Kirei-Um wow 5 of you I can barely control two**_

_**Neji-Naruto and Sasuke?**_

_**Kirei-Yeah.**_

_**Shikamaru-well of course their always hard to control.**_

_**Hinata- Ri-Right th-their always f-fighting.**_

_**Ino- Dammit Hinata talk with out stuttering!**_

_**Kiba & Neji- Don't yell at Hinata!**_

_**Shikamaru- Starting the story now....**_

I grinned once we reached Ichiraku's and plopped down in my regular seat, without a word said Ayame came over to us with ten large miso ramen bowls and, a red thing "Strange to see you twice in one day Uchiha-san" She set the bowls in front of me and smiled "Nice to see you Naruto, here's some of your favorite ramen, its on the house" My grin widened "Thanks" She then handed Sasuke the red thing, he almost smiled, "Thank you Ayame-chan"

Did Sasuke like Aya? Did he already eat? What is that red thing he's enjoying?! "Teme, What is THAT?" I said pointing at the red thing he had just taken a bite out of "It, dobe, is a tomato." I frowned he was eating a vegetable/fruit hybrid thingy.

I shrugged he sat down next to be and did his trademark brooding pose, I turned back to my ramen and dug in, a few seconds later I felt eyes on me, I turned to find the teme looking at me "What are you looking at?" I asked him scowling "You have glop all over your lips." He said his expression not wavering, "It's not glop it is my love RAMEN!" I told him frowning.

"Wipe it off" He ordered me "NO" I said and smirked "You look disgusting with it there, wipe it off." He once again repeated "teme, why don't you make me!" I told him very pleased with my come back until he smirked, a second later his mouth was on mine licking and biting my lips I opened my mouth to protest but it was taken advantage of when a his tongue slipped in.

A time of clashing teeth, tongues, and lips ended when Sasuke pulled away "There all clean."

I rolled my eyes and went back to eating my ramen and didn't turn back to Sasuke until all my ramen was gone and I had wiped my mouth on my arm, I heard a chuckle "Oh, so cautious from a kiss, and a short bit ago you wanted to get in my pants" I couldn't look at him my face was so red.

~.~.~.~

"_Kyuubi I'm going to kill you!" I screamed at him through the bars_

"_**hn, Try that and you'll die in the process kit"**__ I felt the heat of the orange mist around me and I shivered._

"_What did you do to him!?" I yelled once more, the Kyuubi was just a bastard that wanted a good fuck, which is why he made me look bad all the time!_

"**_I told him kit. This exactly 'Hey Sasuke...Kyuu says your hot and that I should let you make me yours' I told him that. _**_I moaned in aggravation, _

"_You Idiot now he thinks I want him!" The Kyuubi chuckled behind the bars_

"**_But you DO want him." _**_I sighed it didn't matter how much I wanted the teme, he doesn't like me like that and ONLY thinks of me as a close friend._

"_I KNOW THAT! I just didn't want him knowing that, now he's gonna tease me!" I heard a laugh before darkness clouded my eyes. _

_~.~.~.~_

I was suddenly bright and I blinked a few times, the Kyuubi had kicked me out! "Naruto are you all right what just happened?" I felt Sasuke's hand on my back and he was looking at me with concern, as was Aya and the cook and most of the people in Ichiraku's "Um...I'm fine I was just thinking" Sasuke smirked "Don't do that you'll hurt yourself!" he told me sarcasm threaded in him tone.

I frowned and glared at the teme "Shut up! Teme!" I cursed under my breath and closed my eyes, 1..2..3.. "Naruto?"..4..5.. "Wake up."..6..7.. "Fine."..8..9..10, I Exhaled deeply and opened my eyes. Standing I walked away from Ichiraku's "Leave me alone teme." I told him calmly when he grabbed my arm "Never." I sighed "Didn't know Uchiha's were so clingy." I told him coating my words with the anger that had left me.

He dropped my arm and I continued to walk, I knew exactly were I wanted to be, with my friend Neji, he would understand my feeling right now and might help me relieve the tension, I heard foot steps behind me, I turned and glared at Sasuke "STOP following me, just go fuck a tree for all I care!"

I yelled this to him "We're suppose to go training after eating..." He told me his voice sounded off, and his eyes looked pained "Well I changed MY plans and don't talk to me." Sasuke blinked a few times and bit his lip "Naruto...I'm-" "Don't TALK to me." I said again the idiot didn't understand that I have had enough of his bullshit, snide comments, sarcastic tones, and His I'm better than you attitude.

I turn around and ran I went into the Kyuubi's chakra and burst into a speed Sasuke could never match nor follow, before I knew it I was at the Hyuuga's residence and I was worn out I raised my hand to knock but it hit air when the door opened...Ino had answered the door "H-hello N-N-Naruto-kun who a-are you h-here to s-see?"

She was stuttering and poking her fingers together just like Hinata I raised an eyebrow before remembering what Sasuke had said about Ino and Hinata "Hi Hinata, I'm here to see Neji." Ino's eye's widened "R-right" Naruto laughed "Sasuke told me" She sighed and nodded before closing the door.

A few moments later Neji opened the door again "Yes Naruto" Neji breathed in deeply "What is that smell...I mean what is it you want." Neji shook himself. "Um...I wanted to talk to you about something..." He sighed and widened the space in the door, "Go wait in my room...I'll be there in a few minutes."

I smiled walked passed him, passed the study room, passed Hinata's room, passed the Training room, turned right, walked passed three unknown doors, turned left walked passed the main office, to the end of the hall, went up the stairs, passed five windows and one door to the end of the hall open the door and walked up the stairs into Neji's room.

I sat down on his bed and looked around anxiously, Neji's room was simple, but about as big as my apartment, he didn't have anything on his walls, his floor was hardwood and clean, everything had it's place and was in it in other words boring. I looked at his bookcase, and stood wondering if he had any interesting books, I walked over and scanned the shelves.

'Working of the human body; It seemed interesting enough. I sat on the floor cross legged, and opened the book to a random page "There many type's of pleasurable spot's on a male's body, starting wi--" "Naruto what are you doing?" I put the book behind my back and stood up "Um..."

"Naruto, what's behind your-Byakugan-Naruto put my book back" He sighed and came over he reached his arm around me, I sucked in deeply he smelled like lilacs... "Naruto don't touch my things" Neji sat the book at the edge of the book shelf "ok" I felt a twist in my lower stomach and felt dizzy, Neji's smell had over whelmed me.

Before I could stop myself, I had shoved him onto the bed, and was...kissing him, I was laying on top of him, I using both of my arms as support, My tongue was in his mouth and he, I noted tasted like vanilla. I felt my eye's getting hazy, and I notice the shocked look in Neji's pale eyes, my eyes felt heavy and I finally allowed them to shut.

!*!*!*!*!

It felt soft and warm, I nuzzled into the softness and breathed in deeply, lilacs...My eyes shot open and I jumped up I looked down and sighed in relief it was just a pillow, I looked around, I was still in Neji's room, but... "Where's Neji?" I heard a crackling noise and looked in the direction it had come from, it was a baby monitor on Neji's desk...

a baby monitor. There watching me with a BABY MONITOR?! I heard foot steps and the door opened "Naruto? Thank god, are you alright?" It was...Sasuke. I frowned "Where's Neji?" said boy stepped passed Sasuke into the room "Naruto?" He questioned Neji's voiced sounded a bit worried...or scared. "Neji...I'm sorry!" Neji rolled his eyes and my frown deepened "Naruto..." I glanced over at Sasuke.

"Why'd you kiss Neji?" I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head "Naruto, I would like to know why you kissed me as well." came Neji's voice, I opened my eyes and looked at him "come here." I told him he came and stood in front of me "hm?" I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into another kiss.

"I felt like it" I told them after I pulled away, not yet releasing Neji, I looked at Sasuke he looked shocked and, might I say jealous? "N-Naruto" I looked at Neji "hm?" He was a pink color...kinda cute..."Hey why'd you call the teme over here?" He turned as much as he could with me still holding the front of his shirt "He is the usual person you want around in an emergency isn't he Naruto?"

I blinked he was right...I let go of his shirt "Teme, you're jealous!" I pointed at him and his face turned pink and he glared at me I grinned "You're expecting me to only kiss you" I glanced at Neji and his eyes had widened Sasuke bit his lip, and growled "Like I would ever WANT you to kiss me dobe."

I smirked "Come here teme" he didn't move, "I just wanna tell you something" he tensed but came over and leaned down unwilling to be pulled down I leaned forward keeping my smile innocent when I got close enough I pecked him on the lips" I leaned back and stuck out my tongue "Like you don't want me" I smirked he had turned very very red.

"Sorry Neji...I kinda forgot what I came here to talk about..." Neji sighed and smirked "That's fine." I bit my lip "I'm also sorry I kissed you...twice..." Neji looked down and his face had turned pink again "I didn't mind at all Naruto...do it anytime you 'feel like it'" I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue at him "Sure, Neji I'll kiss you EVERY time I see you then." I grinned when his eyes widened Sasuke scoffed "Like you would...or that I would let you" the last few word were mumbled but I heard them. Neji coughed "Um..."

He turned red and bit his lip "I'm not going to be the one to tell Hinata you're gay." I frowned "Gay...?" Then my eyes widened "Oh...that!" Sasuke smirked and Neji looked confused "The dobe is just a little slow." I grinned "I love Yaoi" This time both Sasuke and Neji looked confused "Haha teme I know something you don't!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes "You probably just made up a word dobe."

"nu uh"

"uh huh"

"nu uh"

"uh huh"

"nu uh"

"uh huh"

Neji sighed, I blinked and looked at him "Hm?" He raised an eyebrow and smirked at Sasuke "It is a word" Sasuke frowned "Really?" Neji nodded "hm...Whats it mean?" I smiled "It means guy on guy, as in gay sex" Neji clarified and Sasuke choked, I grinned and opened my mouth "I love Yaoi" Sasuke started coughing. "Is he going to be ok?" I asked Neji "He just being Dramatic" Sasuke stopped abruptly and glared at Neji "Why'd you have to tell him that?" Neji smirked "Why did you want him to give you CPR?" Sasuke turned red, and stuck out his tongue

_**{1}I usually only have stuff written that sucks when I have writers block **_

_**~Thank you for reading, if you have any ideas to improve the story I'd love them~**_

_**~~You can review I believe in you please review!~~**_

_**~~~Sorry I didn't have Sasuke and Naruto talking on here but they had a fight, they weren't even being nice in the story lol~~~**_

_**~~~~Sorry it's shorter than normal I apologize deeply ~~~~**_


	5. Chapter 5 Naru's PoV

_**~~~Disclaimer – I so totally wish I did but I don't own any of the characters mentioned except my OC Airashii~~~**_

_**~~Warning – This is my 5th warning and if you don't get it you're retarded not that being retarded is a bad thing...~~**_

_**~I started this chapter really late cause I well I just got really busy, also I might be getting a job working with Dr. Bra!~**_

**Kirei – Now I know what you're thinking...actually I have no idea what you're thinking so why don't ya tell me?**

**Sasuke – hn...idiot...**

**Naruto – Don't call me an idiot teme!!!**

**Sasuke – I was talking to Kirei...loser**

**Kirei – Hey don't call me a loser jerk!!!**

**Sasuke – I was talking to Naruto baka...**

**Naruto – Don't call me a baka teme!!!**

**Sasuke – hn...**

**Naruto – Kirei! Sasuke-teme hn'd me!!**

**Kirei – Sasuke don't be rude!!**

**Sasuke – hn...idiots...**

**Kirei & Naruto – HEY DONT CALL ME AN IDIOT!!!!!!**

**Sasuke – begin the story...you're readers are waiting...**

CPR let's see...I'm sure Shikamaru taught me this...Oh...oh...OH...hehe.{1} "Haha Sasuke teme" The blush on Sasuke only darkened with every word that came out of{2} the blondes mouth.

"Sh-Shut up dobe!" I looked at Neji and smiled "Neji I wanna be the seme!" Neji's eyes widened considerably and his face turned pink quickly, I giggled "Neji-san" I nervously rubbed the front of my toe into the ground and held my arms behind my back, trying to look nervous.

I looked up at him and bit my lip "T-That wouldn't be a problem w-would it?" I asked. He shook his head wordlessly I grinned before turning back to Sasuke who's face had lightened a few shades "Sasuke there is no way I am going to be an uke for YOU. I know what that means, and even if you think I'm cute like you said before that has nothing...well almost nothing to do with who's seme and who's uke."

Sasuke smirked and rolled his eyes his face was now it's normal (if you could call that pale normal) shade. "Yeah right dobe, you would probably kill for the chance to be withering in pleasure beneath me." I stuck out my tongue.

"You wanna bet?" I questioned him. His smirk if possible got more egotistical. "Sure dobe what are we betting?" I bit my lip thinking...lets see I could bet him that I could get more guys then him to be my uke, but I would have to trick them and do them which makes me sound like a whore...so what should I bet him?

"dobe how about this: If more guys ask you out in 10 days them girls ask me out then you can be seme but if more girls ask me out then I stay seme." the way he said it sounded as if it wasn't a choice but I thought about it anyway.

"You're on teme!" I left the room and Neji followed by Sasuke followed me out Neji grabbed my sleeve "Naruto, you wanna go out?" ha I already got one beat that teme "sure that'd be cool" I smile genuinely at him before yanking myself free and walking out of the Hyuuga compound followed by Sasuke who was sporting a fetching scowl.

I laughed to myself fetching and sporting were two of the many thing I learned with Shikamaru "So teme aren't you gonna ask me out?" Sasuke blinked "hm...why would I?" I frowned me and Sasuke were already talking about who would to and who would bottom in sex and he hadn't even asked me out properly!

"Because otherwise no matter who wins It won't matter because, I will have never been properly asked out." Sasuke rolled his eyes and growled "This makes two..." He smirked "Naruto, will you go out with me?" I pretended to think about it before smirking "No" Sasuke's mouth fell open "W-What!" His eyes widened "I never said I would say yes teme."

I walked away leaving him there to think.

**(!*!*!*!)**

I had thought about it and decide that Konaha's new mall would be the best place to meet guys, and I was right, so far 427 guys had asked me out I had said sure if they were good looking and my age to all except one, and you know which on that is.

I had spoken more about it to the teme and we agreed that every guy/girl that asked us out had to sign there name on a sheet of paper, along with there phone number. That way neither of us could cheat, I as pretty sure that I was winning because it was only the 3rd day out of thirty and the teme had caught a cold on the second and had to stay in bed for two weeks.

Otherwise I'm sure I would be way behind considering the size of Sasuke's fan club...I paled the teme still had two weeks to beat me, I sighed and sat on one of the many benches "Naruto..." I heard my name it sounded soft but cold. I turned and my eyes widened "Gaara!" I jumped over the bench an ran over to hug the boy but was stopped by his sand "..." I pouted "Aw let me hug you!"

Gaara's cheeks were dusted pink "Coffee..." I rolled my eyes he was even worse then the teme! "ok Gaara I loped my arm with his and skipped to the Coffee stand Gaara just walked his eyes were the only way to tell he was amused. I stopped in front of the shop, Gaara sat on a stool and I grinned, I sat on Gaara's lap.

I turned to look at him "Ne, Gaara-kun what should I get?" His cheeks resumed the pink shade and he put an arm around my waist "Whatever" I grinned and pecked him on the lips before turning to the waitress "Airashii! I didn't know you worked here!" She giggled her curly long blond hair bouncing "I didn't know you were gay!" she smiled a glimmer in her dark eyes.

She bit her lip, "Naruto could you...um take pictures of you kissing other guys and give them to me?" I smile "Sure, but right now me and Gaa-kun want coffee." She rolled he eyes and nodded getting out a pad of paper "So what will ya two have?" She giggled.

I rolled my eyes again, girls are always so giggly "I'll take mine with a ton of sugar, and-" I glanced at Gaara before turning back to Airashii "He'll take black." She grinned before going to make the coffee. "hm" I looked at Gaara again "Hm?" He displayed nothing but I understood "Oh!" I rolled my eyes "I've known you so long you don't even need to say a word, duh" He closed his eyes and opened them again.

"Date?" I smiled and bit my lip leaning into him "Sure" I gave him a pad "Sign you're name and put you're number." He took the paper and I handed him a pen he wrote them down and handed it back to me. "Thanks!" I put it in my pocket and relaxed against him, until Airashii brought our drinks over and took a picture. I rolled my eyes when she giggled "I love it! It's sooo cute!" what do ya know a Yaoi fan girl!

"Come on Gaara" I pulled him up once we had both finished the coffee. We walked around for a bit, "So what have you been up to....ahh....interesting tell me more....really? Wow...Temari's coming here? Oh for training in other villages....I understand....mm hmm" I probably should have been annoyed at the soundless answers , but I was pretty use to it.

I glanced at him and sighed "Ya know what, this has been really fun look me up next time your in Konaha, but I promised to visit the teme." Gaara nodded solemnly, I leaned into him a kissed him lightly on the lips before turning and walking the way across the village to the Uchiha's district.

**(!*!*!*!)**

I knocked and waited, and waited, and waited before I knocked down the door and stepped inside. I looked around and searched for Sasuke's chakra signature, there he is. I followed it to were he was and opened the door "Teme!" I walked over to Sasuke stirring in his sleep "Dobe?" I asked slowly sitting up. He rubbed his eyes and blinked "I told you I was coming over." I tapped my foot and grinned

"Oh and I saw Gaara today." Sasuke sighed "So...?" he looked at me and blinked "What are you so happy 'bout?" My grin widened "428." He looked confused "huh?" I licked my lips they still tingled from when I had kissed Gaara. "428 guys have asked me out." He frowned.

"12 girls." he told me "You're winning" I smirked "Ha! I told you I'm seme!" He rolled his eyes, "I'll catch up don't worry about being seme dobe." I sighed I should have known he would say that "You're so mean teme!" He yawned "Dobe, you're the mean one you told me to ask you out and when I do you say no." I grinned that in its self was funny the teme got mad at being rejected.

"I'm not mad at being rejected per-say more or less peeved that it was you, the dobe, the dead-last-loser that rejected me." I smirked ha he was mad because I rejected him, wait a minute dead-last-loser. My smirk turned in to a growl

"You ass I am not a dobe OR a dead-last-loser!" This time he smirked at me "hn" I frowned and stomped out of the house for once I felt that I COULD no matter beat the teme in the bet

**(!*!*!*!)**

4390 that's how many signatures and phone numbers I had collected. I huffed knowing that that number could easily be beaten by Sasuke's fan girls. I stood in Sasuke's room and handed him all of the names and numbers, "Wow dobe didn't know so many guys wanted you." I bit my lip to keep from punching him and restrained myself. "How many?" I questioned him he glanced up from the papers to look at me.

"How many did you get?" I sighed and held out my hand for him to give me his papers in the corner of the top page in red marker was written: _**4394**_ I frowned "4394" He stared at me confused "You got the same number as me?" He asked causing a smile to graze my lips it wasn't very often that Sasuke Uchiha got confused.

"No, I got...4390" He bit his lip "I'm sorry Naruto" I waved a hand "It's not a big deal really...anyway I won" Sasuke raised an eyebrow "How?" I giggled softly. I may not have won the bet but I did win some thing that 4394 other people wanted probably more than that even "I won you." from the moment it came out of my mouth I knew it sounded sappy.

Half of the reason was because Sasuke smirked triumphantly, the other half because that was something I'm not sure if I would ever say outside of my head again. "Well then we tied in that category" I felt a heat rush to my cheeks, "t-teme!" He rolled his eyes and I agreed that was uncalled for and poorly said "Stuttering around me, really dobe?" The heat was overwhelming on my cheeks

"Do...you have a fever" I was swaying and giggled "No teme what the hell would you make you-" I yawned suddenly tired "think that...?" He came over to me and kissed my forehead "99.7" he told me "Nice lip work" He blinked and turned pinkish "Thanks dobe" I frowned "Don't call me dobe! Teme!!" He chuckled again "Never." I rolled my eyes, of course.

I blinked when things started to get a bit fuzzy "Um, Sasuke I'll-I'll talk to you later" I waved good bye and ran out of his room, down the stairs and out the door I stopped to catch my breath before running the way it the center of town where the Hokage would be.

**(!*!*!*!)**

I reached the building ran through the door and through the halls I threw open the Hokage's doors making her jump "What the hell is wrong with me Tsunade!!!" I screamed as loud as my scratchy voice would allow. I swallowed the lump in my throat that still did not leave. "N-Naruto, I thought Sasuke told you." She said eyes widened and standing up.

"He told me Kyuu was in mating season and I talked to him he says that he's the less dominant breed, and that in lam-ens terms he really wanted to be fucked, or well wanted me to be fucked." The heat spread over my face but I still could not see clearly.

"He didn't say anything about my lose of control, or my vision being affected!" Tsunade's eyes grew into a tired look. "You hungry?" I shook my head "N-no" why does that matter? Why...Should I be hungry? "Are you tired?" I nodded and unintentionally yawned to emphasis the fact. "Kyuubi is changing you"

I raised an eyebrow, "Into what?" She frowned "How should I know?" I rolled my eyes

_~.~.~.~_

"_Kyuu....you there?" I heard a yawn and the orange-red mist came out of the bars _

"_**Where else would I have to go, kit?" **__I smiled ok, I glanced at the Kyuubi through the cage and my eyes widened has-has_ _Kyuubi gotten-_

"_Kyuu....have you gotten smaller?" Kyuubi growled _

"**_Yes kit, What about it?"_**_ My mouth dropped open,_

"_W-Why?" He chuckled dangerously _

"**_My body shrinking is automatic, so that I will not be a threat for mates." _**_I closed my eyes. Did that mean I would shrink? Or was this the change I was undergoing becoming less threatening, I pouted that's not fair_****

"**_So the change you're body is undergoing will make you weaker for awhile, but you won't shrink, you're vision will be less detailed and more average for a girl. You will fell as though after a short distance of time you are wiped out entirely, for instance right now." _**_I blinked so I was being made more like a girly guy?_

_I glared at him "This is all you're fucking fault! I DON'T want to be weak and easily overpowered by men, or so willing!!" The Kyuubi chucked again "_**_Don't worry mating season is already a month over, it only last three." _**_My eyes widened drastically _

_I whimpered "I-I want it to be OVER NOW!!" The orange and red faded to black--_

_~.~.~.~_

I opened my eyes, things were clearer but not as easy to see as before "I'm becoming w-weaker" I told Tsunade my voice cracking "S-so males wo-won't be threatened!" Tsunade walked over and patted him on the back "I'm sorry Naruto...for how long?" I looked at her water at the bottom of my eyes "2 more months...I won't last!"****

_**{1} I have moments like that all the time lol.**_

_**{2}Came out of, hehehe so perverted ;) **_

_**~Um I kinda was listening to different types music when writing this so If the emotions change like suddenly it's probably because I started to listen to a different song.~**_

_**~~Airashii prob won't appear out of this chapter because she was only created for the purpose of being a fill in character.~~**_

_**~~~Airashii is a Japanese word that means: lovely, or charming, It was going to be Warau because that means: Grin, giggle, laugh, but it didn't fit with the character :(~~~**_

_**~~~~Please I beg you review if you like the story PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE!!!~~~~**_


	6. Chapter 6 Naru's PoV

_**~~~Disclaimer – Kishimoto is awesome and I want to own the character, but he does!~~~**_

_**~~Warning – this chapter contains yum of the boyXboy variety~~**_

_**~I just read that Kishimoto likes shounen-ai and his favorite pairing is SasuNaru, is it true?!~ **_

_**Sasuke- Don't get you're hopes up Kirei**_

_**Kirei- :P spoil sport!**_

_**Naruto- hm...**_

_**Sasuke- Something is wrong with Naruto**_

_**Kirei- I thought he was being a little quite**_

_**Sasuke- hn...dobe**_

_**Naruto- hm?**_

_**Sasuke- dead-last loser...**_

_**Kirei- Don't be mean Sasuke.**_

_**Naruto- hm...**_

_**Kirei- What the FUCK is wrong with you Naruto?!**_

_**Naruto- That would be great...**_

_**Sasuke- I'm confused **_

_**Naruto- Ya don't see that everyday**_

_**Kirei- Yay! Naruto's back to normal!**_

_**Sasuke- When was he ever normal? ON with the story...**_

I rubbed my eyes roughly squeezed them shut, "Tsunade, um...bye..." Tsunade shook her head and smiled weakly "You'll make it through." I nodded and walked out of her office "Don't get raped!!" She shouted after me making me grin.

I couldn't help but feel as though people were staring at me, as I walked down the street, I was used to stares of hate but these felt...different. I shook my head I was just being paranoid. I walked faster. I didn't pay attention to which direction I had headed but before I really started to think about where I should go I was standing in front of Sasuke's home.

I hesitantly made my way up to the front door. Should I knock? I walked all the way here...should I? I shook my head and started to leave I had walked two steps when the door opened "Naruto? What are you doing here?" I turned quickly to face him, "Well, I...My feet walked me here, I didn't even think about it..." Sasuke closed his eyes, breathed deeply and smiled (As much as an Uchiha can smile) "Come in" He looked happy, I raised and eyebrow but walked past him into the brightly lit house.

Sasuke led me into the living area it looked like an ad out of a living peoples magazine, clean, but comfortable..."Would you like a drink?" I bit my lip but nodded "What do you have?" Sasuke smirked "Unfortunately no ramen flavored, sorry" He told me sarcasm etching his tone , I rolled my eyes, though ramen flavored drinks did sound good, but that's what the broth is for. "Do you have any milk?" Sasuke nodded and left the room.

I looked around and my eyes landed on a case of DVD's before the flickered over to the big screen T.V. I walked over the the case and my eyes scanned them all "You wanna watch a movie dobe?" A blush stained my cheeks, I turned, Sasuke was setting my milk and his tea on a table coaster, he glanced over to me, "what do you wanna watch?" I sat down on the couch, Sasuke sat next to me.

I turned to him "Put your arm there." I told him pointing to the back of the couch. He laid his arm there and stared at me quizzically. I turned and put my head on his shoulder and sat with my back pressed against his chest, I could feel his breath hitch "N-Naruto what are you doing?" He asked me "I turned my head slightly to face him "I'm being an uke, and you're my seme..." I laid my head backed on his shoulder and sighed, this was so easy.

Sasuke kissed my cheek and chuckled "Finally admitting it, huh dobe." I rolled my eyes and yawned, I leaned forward and took a drink of my milk, "Hey Sasuke can I stay here tonight?" I looked at him, his face was tinted pink and his ears were red "To sleep." I added he calmed himself "You seem so embarrassed about sex Sasuke." I told him casually, It made him sputter. "W-w-what?" I laughed.

"SEX!!!" I yelled making Sasuke go thoroughly red "St-stop that!" I fell over shaking with laughter "You're an idiot." Sasuke told me and stood quickly he brushed himself off and walked out of the room. I stopped laughing and sat up "Sa-Sasuke?" I asked looking around, he had left...

I yawned I was still exhausted "OI! Teme! Where are you?!" I stood and walked around shouting his name after awhile I had walked into the kitchen, Sasuke was there drinking his tea, "What do _you_ want baka?" The tone he used was dangerous "Why are you so mad teme?" I asked him sitting down across from him. He tensed "hn..." I rolled my eyes at least he was warming up "Come on honey bear"

My body shook as I tried to suppress my laughter, at the name Sasuke's eyes had shot up, his nose twitched and he dropped his tea. After all this I burst out laughing "Don't call me that." He growled glaring at me, I pouted the name was just a little joke, like I would ever call anyone honey bear. Sasuke's glare softened "dobe..." I giggled "teme" he smirked, I yawned "You tired dobe?"

He asked me and I shot him an 'Duh' look which he smirked at "Come on, you can sleep in _my_ room since your_ my_ uke." I glared at him but followed anyway "I'm not yours yet, you haven't _claimed_ me." I almost felt his eyes smirk at my murmured thoughts "You will be soon then _my _dobe." hmm Sasuke's is so weird, but I'm not his yet at least. I giggled and my face heated up.

Sasuke got a predatory look in his eye as he opened the door, I walked past his slow pace and entered the room, I had to keep myself from laughing, Sasuke's room fit his personality _perfectly_: his walls were dark blue, his bed covers lack and the pillows an assortment of blue, and his floor a lighter shade of dark blue then the walls he had a Dark wood desk in the corner.

My eyes drifted to the lump in the covers of his bed, my curiosity got the best of me and I went over to the bed and pulled back the covers...My eyes widened and my breath shortened, who would have expected Sasuke to have...this!

Sasuke's head rested on one of my shoulders and his arms wrapped around my waist "I didn't know you were so eager..." he whispered in my ear, his breath hitched, I turned my head slightly to look at him if possible he went paler, his mouth had dropped open and his eyes wide...he looked shocked to say the least.

I picked up the object and hugged it after Sasuke had dropped his arms, Said object squeaked, "Sasuke, It's sooo cute!" I told him turning to face him, who would think the cold bastard would have such an adorable little orange fox.

"What's it's name, gender, and where did you get it?" I asked excitedly, He shrugged and turned his head to the side "It doesn't have one, I don't know, and I found it in a bush." I stared, how could he have a pet and NOT name it and NOT know the gender, my god those are simple things! "What!" I yelled and set down the fox so I could cross my arms. "How could you NOT name 'it'!"

He looked at me and sighed "I can't name it because I don't know it's gender and there is NO way I'm looking down _there_" I Blinked and thought about it and shuttered "Well I won't look either!" We both sighed "I guess we have nothing to name it and neither of us is willing to look at its..." I summed up. Sasuke rolled his eyes and went over to the fox and picked it up "What should we name you.." he asked 'it' I only mewed.

Wait what had Sasuke meant by _eager_ when he had said that? My eyes widened and I glared at Sasuke "Y-You Pervert!" I yelled at him he put down the fox and looked over at me "What?" He asked eloquently. His eyes looked confused before they turned smug "oh, that." he put the fox in the hall and closed his bed room door. "W-What are you doing teme?!" I nervously asked.

He came closer to me and I dropped onto the bed behind me. He crawled on top of me and kissed my lips "You're _mine_..." I let the words sink in as he pulled off my shirt "t-teme!" I yelled and tried to push him off he looked up at me and kissed my forehead "That's _seme_" he gloated. I bit my lip and glared at him "Bastard" I told him trying as hard as I could to sound aggressive.

"Dobe" He brought his lips to mine and nibbled lightly on my bottom lip, I slowly opened my mouth and his tongue darted in, his tongue curled around mine and pulled it, I moaned into his mouth, he smirked and pulled away. Sasuke moved slowly down my body and pulled at the waist band of my pants before looking up at me. I nodded and bit my lip as he pulled down my orange cargo pants and green frog boxers, I felt exposed as his eyes took me in.

"Why am I the only one undressed?" I questioned my eyes floating to stare at the ceiling "Dobe" I looked back at the word to have a completely naked teme for my eyes to take in, the girls are defiantly correct when they call him eye candy "My eyes are up here.." he chuckled out I sat up slightly and glared at him "hmpf" He rolled his eyes and came closer "Sorry dobe, no lube."

Lube...what is lube? I shrugged and he got a mysterious glint in his eyes "Good now suck." he moved three fingers in front of my mouth "um" I opened my mouth and he stuck his fingers in, I glared at him before concentrating on his fingers I twirled them each separately before Sasuke pulled them out "Why did you make--" I was cut off when he entered a finger into me "S-Sasuke! What are y-you doing?!" He raised an eyebrow.

"This might hurt dobe." he pulled me close and another finger joined the first one making pain jolt up my spine I winced and gripped his back tightly. He kissed me trying to take my mind away from the pain the was slowly dulling as he stretched me and moved his fingers in and out, He added another finger, I winced and tried to relax around the fingers after a few moments Sasuke's fingers began to push in and out. I moaned and he smiled(Once again as much as an Uchiha can smile!)

"This is going to hurt more" I bit my lip as he stood and raised my legs putting this over his shoulders. I felt even more exposed. I yelped when I felt his hard member (soaked in pre-cum) push the tip into me "S-Sasuke! St-Stop!" His eyes had begun to glaze over with lust. The pain in my spine was close to unbearable. "I can't s-sorry dobe" I wrapped my arms tightly around Sasuke and let my nails dig into his back.

He pushed a bit further in and waited for me to relax before pushing himself fully into my "Ah" I yelped "M-move" I ordered him. He did as I said and slowly pulled out before pushing back in, My hole tingled as he continued at the slow pace "F-Faster teme!" I yelled he grunted and complied moving in and out of me faster than before I felt myself becoming over whelmed with the pleasure.

His hand wrapped around my member and I was overwhelmed. My vision went white and I saw stars. I felt a heat enter me and a loud groan of my name my vision slowly came back and Sasuke pulled out of me cautions to not hurt me "T-that was--" I gazed at him and he laid down beside me "Amazing" I finished for him. I sat up slowly tired from my first orgasm.

"I glanced at my stomach and saw my cum splattered on it "Why do people even do this it's so messy." I complained under my breath Sasuke grunted and looked at me a smirk not only visible on his face but in his eyes as well. I stood up and felt dripping coming from my ass "Oh god" I shook my head and slapped my forehead "I can't believe _you_ were the seme!" He sat up and spread his legs showing everything...that reminds me...I'm naked. A blush took over my face and I ran into Sasuke's nearest bathroom, and jumped into the shower.

I turned on the water as hot as it could go and scrubbed the cum off and out of me "Stupid teme making me all dirty." I mumbled as I tried to get it out of me. Wait...me and Sasuke just had...sex, wasn't there suppose to be cuddling?I tried to imagine Sasuke cuddly and laughed, ok NO cuddling.

When I felt I was clean enough I came out of the shower and put a towel around my waist. I stepped out of the bathroom and slowly made my way to Sasuke's room. I opened the door and looked inside "Hey dobe." Sasuke said I looked around and saw Sasuke at his desk writing something "What are you doing teme?" I asked coming over to him and looking over his shoulder. "Making a list" he said and folded it up and stuck it in his pocket... wait When did Sasuke get dressed?

I rolled my eyes and stepped away from the chair as it moved backward and Sasuke stood "Come on it's time to go get a name for the fox" I raised and eyebrow and smiled "OK!" I yelled jumping up and down with excitement, He sighed and smirked before grabbing my hand and pulling me out of his room he bent down and picked up the fox from it's basket outside of his room and held it close to his chest with one hand. I smiled softly, Sasuke really did have a soft spot for the small animal.

He dragged me and the fox out of the house.

**~~~~So...did you like it? That was my first lemon...if it isn't a lemon tell me because I'm not even sure what a lemon is.~~~~**

**~~~What do you think I should name the fox and what should the gender be? Cause I need opinions on that...~~~**

**~~Oh and Sorry if this is a bit short but my iPod wasn't working and I was to worried about that to really write but it's fine now~~**

**~Please tell me what you think and REVIEW please...I'll give you a cookie if you do~**

_*(^_^)v_

_P_

_e_

_a_

_c_

_e_


End file.
